


5x17: Everytime We Touch

by nightbirdrises



Series: S5 Reaction Drabbles [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbirdrises/pseuds/nightbirdrises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the boys found the gay club/bar, and their first night there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5x17: Everytime We Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is so terribly late and I'm sorry unu ([tumblr](http://princehummel.tumblr.com/post/84285722561))

**From:**  Elliott “Starchild” Gilbert  
When’s the last time you were at a club?

  
**To:**  Elliott “Starchild” Gilbert  
Where have you been?! I think the last time was… senior year with Blaine and another guy, just at an Ohio gay bar. It wasn’t a good experience.

  
**From:**  Elliott “Starchild” Gilbert  
Well, erase your memories of that bar because I hear you two are still in need of a serious pick-me-up, and I think I have just the solution.

  
**To:**  Elliott “Starchild” Gilbert  
I appreciate your concern, but all I see is disaster ahead.

  
**From:**  Elliott “Starchild” Gilbert  
Just trust me. ps. tell your man I love him but he doesn’t need to poke me on Facebook every other day just because he can.

 

* * *

  
  
"What’s the name of the place?" Blaine asks, adjusting his bow tie in the bathroom mirror as Kurt fixes his collar just behind him.

"I guess it doesn’t have one? Elliott said it tends to have a different name every time you ask, depending on who you ask."

"Sounds sketchy, don’t you think?"

"The city is inherently sketchy," Kurt says with a shrug, eyeing his reflection critically. "Elliott wouldn’t lead us astray, though. It’s worth taking a peek, at least. If we don’t like it, we can just leave." He unbuttons his shirt a little after a moment, leaving his neck bare until he ties one of his McQueen skull print scarves tight around it, tucking the loose ends under his shirt.

"I see you’re restricting my access again," Blaine says, glancing at him in the mirror.

"Fashion before—" Kurt stops, eyes wide as he realizes what he’s about to say. "Okay, fashion doesn’t come before sex. But it’s important regardless, and we’re going to a new place with new people to impress."

"Point taken. Should I dump the bow tie, then? Is it too much?"

"Honey, it’s a gay nightclub," Kurt says with a wry grin. "I assure you, you won’t be the only one there with a bow tie. Though you may be the only one with a shirt on along with it."

"Right, okay. You ready?" Blaine meets Kurt’s eyes through the mirror’s reflection, slightly unsure - he’s still battling confidence issues, but maybe tonight will help somehow. Kurt puts his hands steady on Blaine’s shoulders, leaning in as he smiles.

"Let’s do this."

The cab ride from Bushwick to Greenwich Village takes about fifteen minutes - it’s not terrible, and it’s the quicker option, but Kurt starts to think that maybe they should have taken the subway if only to avoid the cab fares. He’ll have to ask Elliott if there are any decent clubs closer to home if this one doesn’t prove to be as spectacular as his friend had made it out to be.

"Do you really think this is our kind of thing?" Blaine asks on the way, glancing at Kurt. "I mean, it’s not like our first attempt went well."

"What’s bothering you?" Kurt says, facing Blaine. A siren sounds outside the cab, but he ignores it. "You seem weirdly nervous about this."

Blaine gives a little half-shrug. “I’m worried that being around so many people who will undoubtedly be interested in you will, I don’t know, bring out that stupid jealous side I have. And you’ve heard the stories, not all of them are exactly courteous.”

"As long as you tell me when you’re uncomfortable, I think we’ll be okay," Kurt says after a moment, smiling reassuringly at him. "We’ll stick together. There’s no one I’d rather be with than you, anyway."

"I want to be comfortable, though," Blaine mumbles. "I want to feel okay with you dancing around other guys and even enjoy watching you do it."

"Ditto. But we’ll never know if it’s possible if we don’t jump into it, right?"

"I guess so." The cab pulls over to the side of the street and stops; Kurt pays the driver with a grimace and steps out, holding a hand out to Blaine. Blaine takes it and lets Kurt pull him out of the vehicle and to his feet. "Why exactly did Elliott recommend this place again?"

"He said it’s friendly and relatively safe, for one thing," Kurt says, thinking back even as he searches the street for the obscure entrance that Elliott had described to him. "I guess it’s like a little tight-knit community where the bartenders know everyone by name and stuff. Oh, and it’s not strictly a gay bar, people of all kinds go there."

"Huh. And what about their underage drinking policy?"

Kurt smiles. “Elliott’s got us covered for one drink each, apparently. Paid for and everything. But for more, he said we’ll have to get friendly with the bartenders.”

"I think one is fine for me," Blaine says. He frowns. "Or maybe I’ll just forget the drink. I want to be in full control; I don’t want a repeat of last time"

"Suit yourself," Kurt says, finally spotting the discreet door sunken low into the side of a nearby building - clearly at least part of this place is underground. "I’m going to take advantage of a free drink. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course."

Kurt leads the way to the unmarked door; behind him, Blaine surveys the neighborhood with interest.

"Suddenly I want to see that off-Broadway production of RENT," he says conversationally, as if he has no nerves whatsoever - but Kurt knows better. "It’s not like we’ve never been in the Village before, but the whole…" Blaine trails off, gesturing around. "You know. It’s very bohemian."

"Maybe another day we can take a walk and sing I’ll Cover You," Kurt says with a smile. He pushes the door open and holds it. Blaine stares apprehensively into the dimly lit hall beyond as Kurt takes a step back, still holding the door. "After you."

"I know for a fact that this is reminding you of the time we went to a haunted house," Blaine says, passing Kurt, who shakes his head stubbornly.

"Absolutely not," he says with his chin up, but the pitch of his voice gives him away. He clears his throat and continues, more normally, "Fine, but only slightly." Blaine laughs - he seems more comfortable now, to Kurt’s relief.

"So you’re making me go first to shield you from potential vampires," he says. "Gee, Kurt, I love you too."

"Oh, just get moving."

Kurt follows Blaine down the hallway, the creepy feeling of being in a haunted house slipping away rapidly as he begins to hear a distant trace of music - mainly the bass line of whatever song is currently playing. They come across a short flight of stairs leading up and find another door on the left. Blaine pushes it open and suddenly the music is  _loud_ , the bass reverberating through Kurt’s skull, although not unpleasantly. It’s not a song that he recognizes, but it’s rhythmic and perfect for dancing. The light is better here, too - it’s still dark, but in that exciting, lights-flashing, hearts-beating kind of way.

"Oh—" Blaine starts in front of him. "Um, hey." Kurt leans to see who he’s talking to and finds two men (who had obviously been busy with each other before they’d arrived) grinning at them, flushed and probably a bit drunk. More out of nervous excitement than impatience, Kurt places a palm flat on Blaine’s back and pushes gently.

At Kurt’s touch, Blaine relaxes a little and moves forward; they pass by a lesbian couple that is utterly ignorant of them as the shorter of the girls (Kurt guesses they’re in their early twenties) gets lifted up, her legs wrapping tight around the other’s waist. Blaine gives them an odd look and Kurt bites his tongue in order to avoid laughing - his fiancé apparently still hasn’t grown accustomed to PDA.

They finally walk into a large almost-rectangular room with a well-stocked bar along the short end nearest them and a couple of raised platforms in the middle of the sunken dance floor - as far as Kurt can see through the crowd of people down there, at least. The floor has couches and tables lined up against the edges, and a few are occupied by people sipping drinks and talking animatedly. The far wall behind the DJ pulses according to the music, strips of light creating a smooth, flowing effect. Along the other walls are what appear to be plexiglass cages, inside which some people of varying genders and states of undress are dancing - but when Kurt looks more closely, he sees that they’re open on either end or along the back edges.

"Hey!" Kurt and Blaine turn towards the bar near-simultaneously. One of the two bartenders motions for them to come closer, so they do, Blaine a half step behind Kurt. "You’re the new guys."

"How do you know?" Kurt asks warily. The bartender, a man who appears to be in his thirties and wearing simply a neat, crisp navy shirt, smiles at him. His attire sharply contrasts that of his coworker, who’s shirtless and abundantly tattooed and wearing fishnet gloves.

"I know everyone that steps foot in this place," he says. "Besides, Elliott gave me a heads-up. Kurt and Blaine, right?" They nod, and his gaze catches Kurt’s ring. "Married?"

"Engaged," Blaine says with a certain smile reserved only for mentions of their engagement or upcoming marriage. "For about a year now."

"That’s great, congratulations," the bartender says. "Well, what’ll you have?"

"Just water for me," Blaine says, sheepish. "Poor track record." The bartender nods and Kurt opens his mouth to speak.

"Wait a second, let me guess: something sweet?" Kurt raises an eyebrow and nods; he doesn’t like the taste of alcohol when it’s too strong. "I’ve got you covered. I like Elliott, so I’m gonna go ahead and guess that I’ll like you too."

A few minutes later, Blaine has barely touched his glass of ice water and Kurt is making his way through a… something in a highball glass. He can taste pineapple, he thinks, and ginger ale, but beyond that he’s not sure. It’s a testament to his trust in Elliott that he’s even drinking it - well, that and it tastes _really_  good. It’s probably a good thing he won’t be getting any more drinks after this one.

"Hey, love the tie," a guy says to Blaine, gesturing to his own bow tie - which happens to be the only thing he’s wearing above the waist. Blaine looks startled, but he manages a polite smile.

"Thanks, uh, you too."

"Okay," Kurt says, setting his drink on the bar, "what’s up? You’re still acting like a fish out of water." Blaine doesn’t look at him; he taps his foot to the beat and watches the dance floor.

"Well, maybe that’s because I am. This isn’t Scandals. I mean, there are  _cage dancers_.”

"Volunteers," a voice says from behind them - it’s the other bartender. "People can get in and out of ‘em as much as they want. It’s the ones that like everyone watching or are too drunk to care."

"My point still stands," Blaine says, leaning closer to Kurt. "Maybe I’m just too sober."

"Oh, you don’t have to—"

"Excuse me." They stop talking, Kurt turning to see a guy who seems to be only a couple of years older than them at the most, his shirt unbuttoned halfway down. He’s looking at Kurt -  _looking_  at him, and Blaine glances between the two of them uneasily.

"Yes?" Kurt says, slightly irritated because he’d been in the middle of a conversation.

"It’s a shame that someone that looks like you isn’t dancing," the guy says without a hint of hesitation. "There a reason for that?"

"Well—" Kurt looks at his drink, but the glass is empty. He looks at Blaine, who sets his jaw and shrugs. "If I’m going to dance, it’ll be with my fiancé."

"That’s cool, no problem," the guy says cheerfully, nodding at Blaine. "Still though, you gotta come in for one song at least. One of you, or both, whatever you want. No one’s gonna try anything - it’s obvious you two came together."

"I’ll go," Blaine says suddenly. Kurt looks at him in surprise.

"You will?"

"Sure. We have to jump into these things, right?" Blaine stands and brushes imaginary lint off his shirt. "You can join me whenever you want, of course."

"Okay. Um, have fun?"

"Don’t worry, man," the guy says, clapping Blaine on the shoulder as he speaks to Kurt. "He’s cute, but I don’t think anyone would dare try and take him from you."

Kurt meets Blaine’s eyes and hopes that he gets his message across - that he wants Blaine to enjoy himself and not just do this to prove to Kurt that he can. Because, really, there are other ways to boost self-confidence besides dancing alone among a bunch of (surprisingly friendly) strangers. But if this is how Blaine wants to try to get over the speed bumps between them, Kurt won’t stop him.

Of course, as Blaine heads off into the crowd, smiling at the people that greet him enthusiastically, Kurt can’t help but feel a little twinge of possessiveness.

"So, would you care to tell an old bartender the story between you two?" Kurt turns on the stool and sees that the first bartender is there, leaning with his elbows on the smooth wood. "Your friend didn’t say much."

"Oh, you know," Kurt says, "we were high school sweethearts and each other’s first real kiss and everything."

"And now you’re engaged and, what, nineteen? I already know you’re under the drinking age, so don’t try to trick me." Kurt grins, shaking his head.

"Twenty. I’ll be able to get a legal drink off of you in a little over a month, for him it’ll be a while longer."

"Good to hear. He’s really something." The bartender is looking out on the dance floor - Kurt follows his gaze and nearly spits out the water he’d been sneaking from Blaine’s unfinished glass. Blaine is on one of the raised platforms with a woman who is much taller than him - Kurt suspects she’s taller even than Sue Sylvester - and they’re dancing together, Blaine with his arms raised above his head. 

"God, he’s ridiculous," Kurt says, but he’s smiling. He watches a young man join them; Blaine ends up in the middle, the guy’s hand on his waist and the woman’s on his shoulder, and he looks like he’s having the time of his life. It’s enough that Kurt finds himself not caring that the other guy is close to Blaine - they’re having fun, playing off of each other to the beat in a teasing, non-threatening sort of flirty way.

"Elliott mentioned that you live with Rachel Berry, the new Fanny Brice. Is that true?"

"Yeah, she’s one of my best friends," Kurt says distractedly, still watching Blaine. The tall woman twirls him - taking him by surprise - and Kurt huffs a laugh. "Why?"

"Let’s just say she has a lot of admirers here already," the bartender says. "If you like it here, maybe you could bring her along one of these days. She’d get the star treatment."

"She does love getting the star treatment," Kurt says - he’s not sure how he’d bring this place up to her, or when they’d be able to bring her here, but he stores the information in his head anyway. He already knows they’ll be coming back, at least.

Blaine glances back up at the bar and winks, beckoning for Kurt to join him. And who is Kurt to deny a request like that? He waves to the bartender - he’ll have to ask for his name at some point, but not yet - and starts through the crowd of people, already feeling warm from all the body heat and his own flush. He slips between a small group of dancers to get to Blaine more quickly and a thrill jumps through his spine at being touched, by hands and shoulders and legs as he makes his way through.

Someone grabs him at the waist from behind and squeezes; Kurt smiles, perfectly aware of who it is.

"Guess who," Blaine murmurs into hus ear, the sound almost lost in the music.

"I have no idea," Kurt says even as his hands move to cover Blaine’s on his waist. "I’m not sure I’m willing to let a stranger take such liberties with me."

"Oh, are you engaged or something?"

"As a matter of fact, I am." Kurt turns around, breaking Blaine’s grip and draping his arms over his shoulders. Blaine keeps his hands off, his eyebrows raised as he dances within the small space that Kurt’s allowing him. "He’s pretty great. Kind of short, which isn’t my usual type—"

"Hey."

"—but, as it turns out, we just click."

"That’s not always true," Blaine says, dropping the act. Kurt tips his forehead against Blaine’s; they’re both sweaty by now, and Kurt belatedly realizes that Blaine’s bow tie is undone.

"Maybe not. But I think it’s worth it to keep trying, if only because the make-up sex is the best I’ve ever had."

"I’m the only sex you’ve ever had," Blaine points out. "Are you pitting me against myself?"

"No, but that just means I know all your weaknesses." To prove his point, Kurt trails the fingertips of one hand from the back of Blaine’s neck around to his chest, gathering the ends of the bow tie in his fist to pull Blaine close enough that they nearly collide.

"I know all of yours, too," Blaine says breathlessly, which is all the warning Kurt gets before there are lips skimming his neck, fingers brushing the sensitive skin as Blaine tugs the scarf down to give himself room.

"So much for restricting your access," Kurt mutters, his words punctuated by sharp intakes of breath as Blaine kisses and bites and licks in all the right places. Blaine doesn’t say anything in response; he only kisses up to Kurt’s jaw, his free hand splaying out on Kurt’s side. They’re both still moving - it’s impossible to stop when movement is all around, contagious and addictive.

[But then the song changes](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4G6QDNC4jPs), and Blaine pulls back, and Kurt’s about to call him a tease when he notices Blaine’s excited grin.

"What?"

"Kurt, listen. We’ve gone back in time, to 2006. Remember when we sang this on the way to your house from school? You almost crashed your poor car because you were so into it."

Kurt remembers, of course. And now Blaine’s lip-syncing along to the lyrics, the beat is loud and irresistible, and Kurt brushes a strand of hair off of his own forehead as he playfully pushes Blaine away, right into the arms of a guy who seems perfectly happy to dance with him. Kurt watches them bump their hips together and grins, deciding it’s time he brought back his trademark shimmy. Blaine notices immediately, of course, and shimmies right back, moving towards him and turning until they’re pressed chest to back.

If a different song were playing, Kurt would keep Blaine like this, maybe press even closer, but instead he just wraps his arms around Blaine’s chest, fingers grasping at Blaine’s hands so that he can spin him away, pull him back and dip him. Blaine grins right through it; afterwards he laughs and somehow manages to maneuver Kurt in front of him so he can do the same thing. Except their fingers slip when Kurt’s spun away, and he nearly falls; two people catch him by the arms - at a glance, Kurt thinks one of them might be a drag queen, but he has barely a second to admire her sense of style before he’s being twirled back into Blaine.

"Welcome back," Blaine says into his ear, tucking his chin over Kurt’s shoulder. "That’s Ruby."

"You already have people’s names down?" Kurt asks, turning his head to look at Blaine - he only succeeds in hitting Blaine’s nose with his cheek.

"The people here are nice," Blaine says. " _The good and the bad times we’ve been through them all_ —”

"— _you make me rise when I fall_ ,” Kurt finishes, hearing an appreciative shout from somewhere within earshot. They like his singing voice here - another plus. The song winds down and transitions into a new, more sensual one; Blaine puts his hands on Kurt’s waist and tugs him close. Well, closer. “So we’ll be coming back?”

"God, yes. I—" Blaine stops, presses a smile into Kurt’s neck. "I’d like to see you dancing with everyone."

"Oh?"

"Mhm. To be honest, it’s kind of hot, seeing other people touch you and knowing you’re still coming home with me."

"That’s not quite true, my place is closer. So you’d technically be coming home with me."

"Like it makes a difference. Speaking of going home…" Kurt turns around and kisses Blaine hard; when Blaine’s hands inevitably come up to frame his face, he smiles so much that the kiss is broken. He takes a breath, notices Blaine’s hair starting to break out of its gel, notices the dark of his eyes in a flash from one of the disco balls up above - and he knows exactly what Blaine is thinking.

"Sex?" Blaine nods, and Kurt takes his hand to start leading them towards the exit; suddenly he’s keyed-up, but that’s probably just the effect Blaine (and his gradually resurfacing confidence) has on him. That and the atmosphere, the idea that they’re starting to trust each other enough to expand in a safe place like this one, and maybe the slight buzz left over from his drink, too, which turned out to be much tamer than he’d expected.

"Please tell me Rachel’s not home," Blaine says as soon as they’ve returned to the quiet hallway.

"Unfortunately, yes. Is that going to be a problem?"

"Well…"

"Were you hoping I would make you scream?" Kurt teases, not really meaning it because they aren’t quite at that level of what he likes to call ‘sexpertise.’

(He knows now not to ever use that term when they’re actually about to have sex - it just results in Blaine giggling too hard to focus.)

"Maybe I was." Kurt turns to look at Blaine, surprised, but he can’t see his expression clearly in the dark. He does see Blaine move, feels him tug at the scarf until Kurt’s stumbling forward, suddenly pressing Blaine into the wall with his palms flat on it to either side of Blaine’s head.

"I see," Kurt mumbles, slightly overwhelmed by the abrupt turn of events, a feeling that’s intensified by Blaine spreading his legs a little to let Kurt’s knee fit between them. Kurt shoves his hips forward out of pure impulse and groans, feeling Blaine hard against his thigh. "How long—"

"Since you were holding me from behind," Blaine says, blinking up at Kurt. "So, a while."

"Should’ve said something." Kurt reaches down and pulls Blaine’s leg up, holding it at his waist and letting Blaine wrap it around. "I could have done something about it earlier."

"This works for me," Blaine murmurs, his lips parted as Kurt grinds into him, their foreheads meeting when Kurt drops his head.

"Okay, we cannot do this here," Kurt says regretfully, pulling back despite every instinct to keep going until they’re both absolutely wrecked. "Home, let’s go home." Blaine makes a sound halfway between a whine and a grunt.

"Fine, okay. But if Rachel hears us again, it is so not my fault."

"I will take full responsibility," Kurt promises in a whisper, "for any noise you might make."

"In that case, I don’t see any reason to hold back." Smiling, Kurt squeezes Blaine’s hand and pulls him off the wall.

"Perfect."


End file.
